Movie Night-A 'Masters of the Ultimate Power' Prequel
by William Raymer
Summary: A prequel to '30 Worlds Royal Megaforce, Episode Final-Masters of the Ultimate Power': A guest arrives at Port Meridian who will certainly turn things upside down for the Tempest team!
1. Chapter 1

The following story assumes that the following choices were made in a play-through of _Mass Effect: Andromeda_:

*Ryder is male and the "legendary" Commander Shepard was female.

*Citing the need to protect the Initiative's interests in the Heleus Cluster from the Kett and other future threats, Ryder chose to make the Prodromos settlement a military outpost.

*Ryder opted to tell Sara the truth about their father's death on Habitat 7 and the failure of the other "Golden Worlds."

*Ryder opted to destroy the Kett exaltation facility during the rescue of Moshae Sjefa. This decision caused Ryder's relationship with Jaal to momentarily deteriorate. However, during a later conversation, Ryder and Jaal patched things up.

*Ryder opted to retrieve and return Dr. Nakamoto's "Oblivion" formula. In return, Dr. Nakamoto became head of the Initiative's Kadara settlement's medical staff.

*In the "The Firefighters" quest, Ryder opted to talk Knight down peacefully. Alain, Knight's son, later joins the Initiative's science staff.

*Ryder chose to let Reyes' sniper kill Sloane Kelly during their confrontation. As a result of Sloane's death, the Collective takes power on Kadara. Rather than rule openly, Reyes placed Angaran representative Keema Dohrgun in power as his figurehead. Reyes promised, though, to provide protection to Kadara's Initiative settlement.

*Citing the fact that Sarissa left her predecessor as Asari Pathfinder, Matriarch Ishara, to die during a kett attack, Ryder recommended that Vederia replace Sarissa as Asari Pathfinder.

*Ryder opted to give the Remnant drive core to Nakmor Morda for powering the Krogan colony. In exchange, Morda permitted the Initiative to build a settlement adjoining New Tuchanka.

*Due to achieving 100% viability on all UNC worlds, Habitat 7 was re-designated "Ryder-1" by unanimous vote of all Initiative colony worlds and allied territories.

*During the "Hunting the Archon" mission, Ryder opted to save the Krogan scouts. As a result, Salarian Pathfinder Raeka was lost and Ark _Paarchero_ Captain Hayjer took her place.

*Ryder chose to enter into an exclusive romantic relationship with Cora.

*Ryder was able to convince Avitus to replace Macen as Turian Pathfinder.

*Ryder decided not to kill Akksul at Jaal's request. Akksul did fire at Jaal; however, Akksul's shot was only a glancing blow that caused a scar on Jaal's cheek. However, according to Jaal, Akksul's shot proved how far he had fallen in the eyes of his fellow Angara.

*Ryder nominated August Bradley as interim Nexus Ambassador following the defeat of the Kett Archon and the foundation of Port Meridian.

_Movie Night_

A Prequel to _30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: "Masters of the Ultimate Power"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Electronic Arts, Inc. video game

_Mass Effect: Andromeda_

_This story takes place three months after the events of _Mass Effect: Andromeda_._

_CHAPTER ONE_

It was the beginning of another sunny day on the artificial planet known as Meridian, homeworld for the human settlers of the Andromeda Initiative. In Port Meridian, seat of government for the human colonies and settlements throughout the Heleus Cluster (and formerly the Human Ark, _Hyperion_), life went on without a hitch since the defeat of the Kett Archon and his forces.

In the quarters of human Pathfinder William Scott Ryder, William woke up and smiled when he saw the woman laying naked next to him in his bed. Cora Harper, William's second-in-command and girlfriend, stirred and looked at William. "Morning," Cora said.

"Morning yourself," William responded. "We gotta wake up. Ambassador Bradley is supposed to be arriving from the Nexus with a important request." Cora pushed her way out of William's bed and moved over to the closet, where she had put a change of uniform the previous night.

An hour later, William and Cora were drinking coffee when a chime sounded. "_Port Meridian Control to Pathfinder Ryder_," a voice called out. William turned to his computer monitor and tapped a control. "Go ahead, Governor," William said.

Governor Nozomi Dunn, former commander of Ark _Hyperion_, appeared on William's display. "_William, Ambassador Bradley's shuttle has arrived,_" Dunn said. "On our way," William said. "Let's go, Cora."

In the Atrium of Port Meridian, William and Cora watched as the doors to a shuttle landing pad opened to reveal Interim Human Ambassador to the Nexus August Bradley and a tall, thin, blond-haired man. "August, how have you and Eos been?" William asked as he and Bradley embraced.

"Busy, Pathfinder," Bradley said. "More so since you activated Meridian and defeated the Archon." "Who is this?" Cora asked, gesturing to the man standing next to Bradley. "Oh, this is retired Alliance Captain William Raymer," Bradley said. "He was sent by the Nexus to discuss a cultural exchange proposal with you and Governor Dunn."

"Welcome to Port Meridian, Captain Raymer," William said, his hand extended in greeting. "Thank you, Pathfinder," Raymer said before shaking William's hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. The 'Path of a Hero' documentary on HNS doesn't do you justice."

A few minutes later, William, Cora, Governor Dunn, Ambassador Bradley and Raymer sat in Dunn's office. "Our Angaran allies have become fascinated with Jaal Ama Darav's missives about your weekly movie night aboard the _Tempest_," Raymer said. "And to tell you the truth, people within the Initiative are intrigued as well, owing to how you saved us from the Kett Archon."

"What are you suggesting, Captain?" Cora asked. "I have been asked to cover a movie night from planning to execution as a special for HNS," Raymer said. "That is, if your crew will allow it." "I'll discuss it with my crew tonight," William said. "If they agree, I don't have any objections."

While Raymer and Bradley retired to VIP quarters, William walked onto the _Tempest_. From there, he walked onto the Bridge to find science officer Suvi Anwar and navigator Kallo Jath. "Evening, Pathfinder," Suvi said.

"You too, Suvi," William said. "Listen, I need you two to come with me to the meeting room." "Why, Pathfinder?" Kallo asked.

"I'll tell you when everyone is present," William said. Confused by the possible implications of William's sudden call for a meeting, Suvi and Kallo followed William off the Bridge. By the time William, Suvi and Kallo arrived at the meeting room table, Cora had gathered the rest of the _Tempest_'s crew.

"Ryder, what is this all about?" Pellesaria B'Sayle (hereafter referred to as "Peebee") asked. "I asked everyone to be brought here, Peebee, to discuss a request from the Nexus...a request of a cultural origin," William said.

William discussed the proposal from Ambassador Bradley and Captain Raymer. "I am sorry to have made our times of private relaxation a matter of public interest," Jaal Ama Darav said. "However, when Evfra permitted me to join your crew, Ryder, he ordered me to gather information about you and your peoples."

"It's all right, Jaal," William said. "So, how about it?" Each member of the crew gave their consent. William smiled then tapped a control on the control panel he stood in front of. "Pathfinder Ryder to Port Meridian Communications. Call Captain Raymer and route the transmission to the _Tempest_'s meeting room vidcomm system," William said. "_Yes, sir,_" a voice said. "_Please stand by._"

A hologram of Captain Raymer appeared. "_Pathfinder, what's the word?_" he said. "Captain, you're welcome to join us," William said. "We'll begin planning this week's movie tomorrow here on the _Tempest_. Meet me in my quarters on Deck 2 tomorrow at 1300."

"_Understood,_" William said. "_See you then. Raymer, out._"

In his visitor's quarters, Raymer pulled off his glasses and tapped a control on his desktop terminal. "Cinnabarian Shadow Guard Mission Report, The Alternate Eighth Doctor recording," he said. "Mission progressing according to parameters. Expect to declare mission complete before the end of this week, providing that the A.I.C. does not show up, of course."

The Alternate Eighth Doctor sighed as he leaned back in his chair. As he did, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "On a personal note, I find myself missing Katie. While Henrick and Bernice are suitable companions for this mission, I believe that Katie Tollinger will be the companion I miss the most of in my travels going forward," he said. "End entry and transmit to _DDV Enterprise_."

As soon as the panel noted that the transmission had been sent to the _Enterprise_, the Alternate Eighth Doctor sighed, then put his glasses back on, returned the panel to its normal Initiative configuration, then exited his guest quarters.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Movie Night_

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Note from the Author: The following chapter is presented as a transcript of the HNS (Heleus News Service) documentary The Alternate Eighth Doctor was on Meridian to produce—at least as far as his cover persona was concerned. All references to "RAYMER" and derivatives thereof are intended to be The Alternate Eighth Doctor._

RAYMER:  
This is _Heleus in Depth_ on HNS. I'm William Raymer, and I am coming to you from Meridian, the artificial planet that since its discovery by the Andromeda Initiative three months ago has become the homeworld for the human colonists here in the Heleus Cluster. During Keri T'Vessa's recent documentary series here on HNS, "Path of a Hero," the off-duty moments of Human Pathfinder William Scott Ryder and his crew on the A.I. vessel _Tempest_ became a matter of distinct and measurable interest. And not just among members of the Initiative, either—as this excerpt from an interview that I conducted with Angaran Moshae Sjefa shows.

_(Transition to a split-screen interview between Raymer and Sjefa.)_

RAYMER:

Moshae, first of all, thank you for taking time out of your very busy schedule to speak to me.

SJEFA:

It is not a problem, Mr. Raymer.

RAYMER:

It is my understanding, ma'am, that you and your people have become loyal viewers of HNS thanks to the escapades of Pathfinder Ryder and his team.

SJEFA:

Mr. Raymer, the Pathfinder saved my life and the lives of many fellow Angara during the events surrounding the destruction of the Kett exaltation facility on Voeld. As such, the Angaran people throughout this cluster became aware of the Pathfinder and his team and wanted to follow their efforts through the most available and convenient means possible—the HNS service.

RAYMER:

I see.

SJEFA:

With that being said, we Angara soon became enthralled with the variety of cultural experiences that our new Milky Way neighbors have brought to our doorstep. The "movie nights" in particular.

_(The interview switches back to the solo closeup of Raymer.)_

RAYMER:

Yes, the weekly "movie night" where the Pathfinder and the members of his crew gather to watch an entertainment program known on Earth as a "motion picture," or "movie" for short. On today's episode of _Heleus in Depth_, we will examine the assembly of a typical _Tempest_ movie night from movie selection all the way up to the viewing itself. The first step, as I mentioned, is the actual selection of the movie to be shown. To do that, I have been invited to observe a session of Pathfinder Ryder and his second-in-command, Cora Harper, choosing the five possible candidates. The session took place in Pathfinder Ryder's quarters here at Port Meridian.

_(Transition to the interior of Ryder's quarters. Ryder and Cora are sipping at a drink when the door chime sounds.)_

RYDER:

Come in.

_(The doors slide open, revealing Raymer.)_

RAYMER:

Am I early?

HARPER:

Not at all, Captain. Please come in.

_(The doors slide shut behind Raymer.)_

RYDER:

We're just going through the process of nominating the movies we're choosing from at tonight's selection meeting. Have a seat, and we'll get to the explanation.

_(Raymer sits down on a sofa as Ryder and Harper turn their attention back to the monitor. Three titles have appeared on the monitor screen. The camera zooms in on the titles _McLintock!_, _Beauty and the Beast (2017)_ and _Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story_.)_

RAYMER:

Human movies?

RYDER:

Each week, we watch a movie from a different Initiative member race. This week just happened to be humanity's turn.

RAYMER:

I see. So, how is a title determined?

HARPER:

The computer is programmed to select five titles at random based on the week's race that represents a variety of the genres known to that particular race. For example...

_(Harper gestures to the file marked "_McLintock!_")_

HARPER:

..._McLintock_ is primarily a Western with elements of romance and comedy, while _Beauty and the Beast_ is a live-action adaptation of an animated film produced some twenty-six years before as a musical with elements of romance, comedy and drama. It is, of course, about a girl who falls in love with a beast who, in actuality, is a human prince cursed by a sorceress for his vain attitude. As for this one...

_(Harper gestures to the final available file marked "_Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story_.")_

HARPER:

..._Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story_ is a drama film based on the life of famed 20th century martial artist Bruce Lee, focusing primarily on the years of Lee's life from his arrival in the United States in the early 1960s to the production of his final completed film, _Enter the Dragon_, in 1973.

_(As Harper is talking, another title appears on the display: "_Commando._")_

RYDER:

Ah, _Commando_—a good, ol'-fashioned action film about an ex-Special Forces military commando who goes after the people who kidnapped his young daughter. And our final selection is...

_(The title "_The Dark Crystal_" appears on the display, with a notation reading "NOMINEE SELECTION COMPLETE" flashing on the display.)_

RYDER:

_The Dark Crystal_ is a fantasy film about the last two members of a mythical race called "Gelflings" who must fulfill a prophecy to save their world before it forever falls into the tyrannical control of an evil race known as the Skeksis.

RAYMER:

Nice choices, Pathfinder. But how do you and your crew finally decide on a movie to watch?

HARPER:

Well, if it were any other Initiative race, we'd have the computer create short preview films—colloquially known as "trailers"—from the nominated titles. The nickname comes from the fact that these preview films were originally exhibited after or _trailing _the primary feature in a human movie theater's program. However, as human movie production companies produced these trailers themselves, we are able to use these trailers to show the rest of the crew the movies we've nominated.

RAYMER:

And now, for the benefit of our viewers, here are the five trailers for the nominated movies.

_(After the final trailer is completed, we return to Pathfinder Ryder's quarters.)_

RYDER:

Cora and I screen the five trailers for the other members of the crew and start discussions for and against each nominated film. Then we open the floor for voting. If one film gets a majority in the first round of voting, then that, as they say, is that. On the other hand, if no one film gets a majority, the two films with the least number of votes are eliminated and voting is reopened with the remaining films in play.

_(We cut to the meeting room on the _Tempest_ as a hologram fades. We hear RAYMER's voice.)_

RAYMER:

Later that night, the crew of the _Tempest_ was convened for the vote. As we join the meeting, the final trailer has been screened for the crew.

RYDER:

Now, my friends, please vote with your datapads.

RAYMER:

After all the votes were tabulated, the votes ran thus.

_(We cut to a graphic of the five nominated titles. The names "Ryder," "Costa," "Lexi" and "Harper" are under _McLintock!_ The names "Jaal," "Drack" and "Peebee" are under _Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story_. The names "Vetra," "Kallo" and "Brodie" are under _The Dark Crystal_. The name "Anwar" is under _Beauty and the Beast_. No names appear under _Commando_.)_

RAYMER:

As _McLintock_ won a one-person majority in the first round of voting, no further voting is required. With the movie determined, Pathfinder Ryder transmits a message announcing the final decision of the _Tempest_ crew, including the trailer for the chosen movie. Now that Port Meridian has become a well-populated community, the entire citizenry can view the chosen movie along with the _Tempest_ crew using any available holographic projector or computer monitor.

The next morning, the plans begin in earnest. Generally, the _Tempest_ crew plans a selection of snacks and refreshments based on the chosen movie. Those responsibilities usually fall upon Liam Kosta, one of the Pathfinder's support team members. I spoke to him while he was waiting for a supply shipment from the Podromos settlement on Eos.

_(We fade in on Raymer and Kosta sitting in an observation booth overlooking the Nexus's primary cargo docking facility.)_

RAYMER:

Mr. Kosta, how do you go about creating the snacks and refreshments for the crew's movie nights?

KOSTA:

Well, Captain Raymer, each movie's plot and setting influences what kind of snacks and drinks I offer. For example, _McLintock_ is set in Earth's Ancient American West. Those unfamiliar with the time should look into the subject in the Initiative's data banks.

RAYMER:

Right.

KOSTA:

Well, anyway, when it comes to the film, _McLintock_ has a scene towards the middle of the film set at a barbecue to honor the Fourth of July, or the Independence Day celebrated by the United States of America—one of Earth's old nation-states. I asked the Initiative's computer system to analyze the scene and detect any foods or drinks that could be either recreated with supplies from the Initiative's hydroponic and other divisions or from materials native to Heleus.

RAYMER:

Can you give us one example without spoiling the plot of the film too much?

KOSTA:

Sure. There is a food known on Earth as baby-back ribs. Since Port Meridian's fauna genetic re-creator is still not yet operational after _Hyperion_'s crash landing, our Angaran allies have introduced me to a native animal called _(untranslatable)_. This _(untranslatable)_, or so Jaal tells me, is equivalent in taste and texture to certain foods from Earth that we were able to create for past movie nights based on supplies from _Hyperion_'s cryo-storage system.

RAYMER:

I see. So you plan on using this _(untranslatable)_ to make the baby-back ribs?

KOSTA:

Exactly. Fortunately, other foods and drinks from the barbecue scene in _McLintock_ can be recreated using materials from our hydroponics gardens and native-to-this-cluster materials. Other settlements—such as the Ditaeon settlement on Kadara or the Podromos settlement on Eos—also contribute materials from their own seed banks and hydroponic gardens. In fact, I'm currently awaiting a shipment of rare whiskey from Ambassador Bradley.

RAYMER:

Whiskey? Isn't alcoholic consumption frowned upon by Director Tann?

KOSTA:

As long as the subject is off-duty and can either dedicate enough recovery time to working the alcohol out of their system naturally or submits to a prescription of anti-alcoholic medication if natural recovery time is out of the question—such as deployment on an urgent mission— the Director sees no problem with moderate alcohol intake.

RAYMER:

Ah.

_(We hear an announcement from the docking control officer: "Cargo supply shuttle from Podromos settlement now arriving at Main Cargo Landing Bay.")_

KOSTA:

That's me. Gotta go, Captain.

RAYMER:

No problem, Mr. Kosta. Thanks for the insight.

KOSTA:

Anytime.

_(We cut to Vetra Nyx as she is helping the Initiative's cargo staff off-load some cargo from an Initiative cargo ship.)_

RAYMER:

_(voice-over)_

Another vital piece of the movie night puzzle is Tetra Nyx, Pathfinder Ryder's chief cargo supply officer and tactical scout. I found Ms. Nyx as she was helping oversee the offloading of a cache of supplies—as it turns out, the cache that contained the very supplies that Liam Kosta had asked for from Podromos.

NYX:

Excuse me, sir, but this area is restricted to Initiative personnel only during landing and offloading operations.

RAYMER:

I'm sorry. I'll be leaving then.

_(As Raymer turns to leave, Nyx sees Raymer's face.)_

NYX:

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you, Mr. Raymer. Pathfinder Ryder and Governor Dunn ordered the _Tempest_'s crew to cooperate with the production of your documentary film in any way possible. You can stay, but please try to stay out of our way.

RAYMER:

All right, Ms. Nyx. So, I understand that this shipment is from Podromos.

NYX:

That's right, Mr. Raymer. In fact, some of what's in those supply crates is intended for movie night.

RAYMER:

What do you mean?

_(Nyx consults a data access tablet in her hands for the information.)_

NYX:

There is one case of what is listed as "Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey," with an initial distillation date of 2076 A.D. on the Gregorian calendar of Earth. A note on the cargo manifest states that the case of whiskey was sent by Ambassador August Bradley to Liam Kosta at Mr. Kosta's request.

RAYMER:

Mr. Kosta informed me that he had asked for the whiskey as part of the assemblage of refreshments for your screening of _McLintock_ tomorrow night.

NYX:

Ah.

_(The doors from the main observation booth open to reveal Liam.)_

KOSTA:  
Vetra, is my package here?

CARGO WORKER:

Here it is, Mr. Kosta.

_(The cargo worker pushes an anti-gravity cart up to Liam, then holds out a display pad.)_

CARGO WORKER:

Sign here please.

_(Liam accepts the offered stylus pen and signs his name to the cargo invoice, then places his thumbprint on the display.)_

CARGO WORKER:

Thank you.

KOSTA:

No problem.

_(Liam pushes the anti-gravity cart off the cargo landing pad and out into a nearby corridor.)_

RAYMER

_(voice-over)_:

The next night, in Pathfinder Ryder's quarters on the _Tempest_, the crew has gathered to watch _McLintock_. The food and drinks selected and acquired by Kiam Kosta are on display, ranging from the baby-back _(untranslatable)_ ribs and cole slaw made from vegetables found in Port Meridian's hydroponic gardens to the Jack Daniel's Whiskey that Liam acquired from Ambassador Bradley. Pathfinder Ryder steps up to the front of the room.

RYDER:

Good evening, friends and family. If you are all ready, let's begin. Cora, get the lights, please.

_(Cora stands up and walks over to the bulkhead to lower the overhead lights. Ryder then taps a few controls. The holographic projector activates. We then cut to the very end of the movie. As the Paramount Pictures logo disappears and the projector shuts down, the lights in Pathfinder Ryder's quarters return to normal. Fade in on the crew eating some of the food and drinking some of the beverages on the buffet table.)_

RAYMER

_(voice-over)_:

After each movie, the crew eats and drinks the snacks and beverages provided as they discuss the movie, what they liked and did not like. I interviewed Jaal Ama Darav about what he thought of the film.

JAAL AMA DARAV:

While I wished my pick was selected, I must say that I enjoyed tonight's movie. The interactions between Dev Warren and Becky McLintock even reminded me of Angaran mating habits at times.

RAYMER:

What do you mean by that, Jaal?

JAAL:

The scene where Dev used that shovel-like implement to whip Becky for demanding that her father shoot Dev for calling her a...what was the term she used? "Trollop?"

_(Raymer nods.)_

JAAL:

Thank you. Well, when Dev whipped Becky for the whole trollop business, it reminded me of a similar practice in Angaran culture. However, I feel your superiors at HNS would not allow that discussion to reach your broadcast, so let's just leave it at that.

RAYMER:

I see. And when the practice was repeated by G.W. to Katherine at the end of the film?

_(Jaal only nods.)_

RAYMER:

Ah.

_(We cut back to a wide shot of the crew of the _Tempest_ laughing, eating, drinking and talking.)_

RAYMER

_(voice-over)_:

This is the face of the hard-won peace secured by Pathfinder Ryder and the people of the Andromeda Initiative following the defeat of the Kett Archon. While new threats may someday arise from Kett remnant forces or other, unknown, entities, the brave men and women of the Initative use scenes like this one to inspire them to fight for our future. For _Heleus in Depth_, I'm William Raymer from Port Meridian. Good night.

_(The picture fades to black.)_

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Movie Night_

_CHAPTER THREE_

The day after the _Heleus in Depth_ documentary aired, Ryder walked up to Raymer as he and his camera crew were approaching the small craft docking bay. "Leaving so soon, Captain?" Ryder asked. Raymer smiled. "Our job here is done, Pathfinder," he said.

Cora walked up to Ryder and Raymer. "You're always welcome if you want to come and visit us again, Mr. Raymer," Cora said. "I might just take you up on that, Cora," Raymer said. "Goodbye." Raymer, Ryder and Cora shared handshakes before Raymer entered the docking lounge.

A few minutes later, an Initiative shuttle took off and quickly disappeared from sight. "He sure was a nice guy to be around," Cora said. "Unlike most people I know." Ryder rolled his eyes and gave Cora a playful jab to her upper arm. A Salarian female in an Initiative uniform ran up to Ryder and Cora. "Pathfinder Ryder, Miss Harper, Governor Dunn needs to see you two in the command center immediately," she said. Ryder and Dunn ran to a nearby tram terminal.

By the time the tram arrived at its destination, sirens were blaring and a voice was calling out, "_All Initiative personnel to action stations! Civilian personnel, please return to your quarters or report to your nearest shelter immediately!_" "Something is _definitely_ wrong," Ryder said. "You think?!" Cora said.

As soon as the tram doors opened, Ryder could see Initiative security officers escorting civilian personnel and visitors to nearby shelters. "Make a hole!" Ryder yelled out. Bodies parted like the Red Sea as Ryder and Cora ran up to the command center door.

The door opened onto chaos: Governor Dunn was rushing to the various stations and getting reports from the various officers at them. "What's wrong, Nozomi?!" Ryder yelled over the clamor. "We finally detected the Quarian ark, but it's under attack from an unknown vessel," Dunn yelled.

"Is it a Kett vessel?" Cora yelled. "Doesn't appear to be so," Dunn yelled. "All the same, you better get to the _Tempest_ and get her airborne!" "Right," Ryder yelled. "Get the crew there and have them prep for takeoff as soon as we're aboard," Cora added. Dunn nodded before Ryder and Cora rushed out of the command center.

At the _Tempest_'s landing zone, Ryder and Cora were met by Liam. "Pathfinder, what's going on?" Liam asked. "Governor Dunn located the Quarian ark, but it seemed to be under attack from an unknown ship," Ryder said.

"And before you ask, it's not a Kett vessel—that much we know for certain," Cora said before she, Ryder and Liam got on the _Tempest_. "Kallo, this is Pathfinder Ryder," Ryder said into the commlink on his wrist. "Take off as soon as you're ready and set course for the coordinates transmitted by Governor Dunn."

"_Acknowledged, Pathfinder_," Kallo said. A few seconds later, the _Tempest_ was airborne and headed towards the source of the Quarian ark's distress call. Little did Ryder, Cora or anyone else aboard the _Tempest_ know, however, that they were heading toward the beginning of a crisis that would not only threaten the safety and existence of the Andromeda Initiative, but all of reality.

_To be continued in Book One of_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode FINAL:

"Masters of the Ultimate Power"


End file.
